<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BVB】用霍比特人的方式打开多特蒙德 by AsshaiAsshai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832738">【BVB】用霍比特人的方式打开多特蒙德</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai'>AsshaiAsshai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Bruun Larsen/Thomas Delaney</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【BVB】用霍比特人的方式打开多特蒙德</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又到了一年一度的企业文化宣传日，对于多特蒙德这样的游戏公司而言，似乎可以找一个让大家更容易理解的词——角色扮演日。</p><p>今年的主题是在半个月前的例会上商讨出来的，额其实商讨这个词不太准确。算了，还是让我们把镜头转向半个月前吧。</p><p>“今年董事长会参加宣传日吗？”法夫尔翻看着日程表问向佐尔克。</p><p>“他说他会把那一天空出来的。”</p><p>“那得记得给董事长安排一个角色。你们想好今年的主题了吗？”凯尔在记事本上圈圈画画。</p><p>“霍比特人怎么样？”说话的是市场部经理罗伊斯。</p><p>“也不是不行。不过，是不是因为你想扮演精灵啊？”总裁不愧是总裁，法夫尔一眼识破了罗伊斯的小心思。</p><p>“我觉得Lucien你就挺适合甘道夫这个角色的。正好萨鲁曼的角色留给董事长。”凯尔已经开始分配起了角色。</p><p>“那岂不是没有人愿意扮演矮人族了？”佐尔克提出了质疑。</p><p>“我想那些小年轻们应该对奇力挺感兴趣的。”法夫尔已经打开了霍比特人的演员表。</p><p>“幸好霍比特人里女性角色少。”技术部经理维特塞尔暗自松了口气。</p><p>“我可以利用经理的职位选个辈分高一点的角色吧。”想到这里，财务部经理布尔基简直要笑开了花。其实，辈分高也未必是好事啊。</p><p>“所以确定是霍比特人了？那我一会散会后让大家把自己的角色确定下来。”客服部经理皮什切克合上了自己的记事本。</p><p>“那就霍比特人吧，你们去安排吧。”法夫尔宣布了散会，一群人陆陆续续地离开了会议室。</p><p>然后，大家收到了一封邮件：今年企业文化宣传日的主题是霍比特人，各位可自行选择扮演的角色，并尽快将自己所选的角色报交部门经理，以避免重复。请大家自行准备角色相关的服装道具。预祝大家企业文化宣传日快乐。</p><p>“我上学时的外号就是丹麦布鲁姆，莱格拉斯非我莫属！”看到了邮件的德莱尼马上私戳了维特塞尔。</p><p>他很快收到了回复，“额，我听说瑟兰迪尔是Marco诶，你要不要再考虑一下？”</p><p>给Marco当儿子？要不还是算了吧，告辞。</p><p>喂，只是扮演而已啊，要不要这么快反悔！</p><p> </p><p>公司的工作群里</p><p>罗伊斯：瑟兰迪尔被我预订了哦😜</p><p>阿扎尔：我觉得也就Julian适合莱格拉斯的扮相吧</p><p>帕科：可是莱格拉斯是一个叛逆的小精灵啊，Julian那么乖巧</p><p>拉尔森：说到叛逆，那应该是另一个Julian吧</p><p>魏格尔：我对精灵的角色可没什么兴趣，再说我哪里叛逆了？！😡</p><p>拉尔森：你长得叛逆啊🤪</p><p>魏格尔：那叫酷好吗！🤬</p><p>维特塞尔：甘道夫和萨鲁曼两个角色留给总裁和董事长了，你们就别考虑了。当然我也不认为你们对这两个角色有兴趣。</p><p>布尔基：我要巴德的角色，安安心心当个人类挺好的。</p><p>桑乔：我可以选奇力吗？</p><p>布兰特：咱们公司的陶瑞尔…天哪😳</p><p>舒尔茨：没人要埃尔隆德归我了啊</p><p>格雷罗：同样危险的发际线🤣</p><p>舒尔茨：我头发很多的！</p><p>达胡德：能有几个程序员头发浓密啊😣</p><p>魏格尔：那我林迪尔吧，瑞文戴尔适合我们这些黑发的，密林精灵实在是hold不住啊</p><p>沃尔夫：你们没发现客服部的人都没说话吗？</p><p>皮什切克：那是因为我知道线上讨论效率低下，还不如找个会议室解决。</p><p>罗伊斯：要不咱们也去会议室讨论？</p><p>维特塞尔：我觉得那个场景应该很像掉进了蛤蟆坑里😐</p><p>罗伊斯：寒风飘飘落叶，吾儿叛逆伤我心🍂</p><p>皮什切克：等一下不要那么快进入角色啊！</p><p> </p><p>经过了讨论，如果只是讨论那么简单就好了，大家收到了角色公示的邮件：</p><p>市场部</p><p>罗伊斯：瑟兰迪尔</p><p>阿扎尔：比尔博</p><p>帕科：索林</p><p>拉尔森：陶瑞尔</p><p>技术部</p><p>维特塞尔：瑞达加斯特</p><p>桑乔：菲力</p><p>布兰特：莱格拉斯</p><p>德莱尼：奇力</p><p>舒尔茨：埃尔隆德</p><p>格雷罗：邦弗</p><p>魏格尔：林迪尔</p><p>达胡德：葛罗音</p><p>沃尔夫：德瓦林</p><p>客服部</p><p>皮什切克：索尔</p><p>扎加杜：邦弗</p><p>阿坎吉：欧力</p><p>巴列尔迪：加利安</p><p>施梅尔策：巴林</p><p>财务部</p><p>布尔基：巴德</p><p>希茨：凯兰崔尔</p><p> </p><p>企业文化宣传日当天。</p><p>“陶瑞尔，我的绿叶呢？”罗伊斯一进门就找自家“儿子”。</p><p>“大王，王子他自然是在技术部的办公室里写代码啊。”拉尔森扯出个笑容给他。</p><p>“唉，我的绿叶离家出走了。”罗伊斯摇摇头坐在了自己的椅子上。</p><p>虽然罗伊斯这副瑟兰迪尔的扮相特别好看，可是，经理你入戏有点太深了吧！</p><p>中午食堂里更是…我已经找不到合适的形容词了，或许这就是群魔乱舞吧，拉尔森如是说。</p><p>“莱格拉斯啊，你要不要回密林看看你父王啊，他一早就和我念叨你。”拉尔森追在布兰特屁股后面碎碎念。</p><p>“我不！莱格拉斯是一个自由自在的小精灵！”</p><p>“陶瑞尔！这里！”德莱尼招呼着拉尔森过来。</p><p>作为德莱尼现实生活中的男朋友，企业文化宣传日的“女朋友”，拉尔森表示想装作不认识这个人。</p><p>可怜桑乔被逼无奈放弃了奇力的角色，他应该再坚持一下的。</p><p>“哥哥！”德莱尼这一声哥哥喊的桑乔差点没被噎着。</p><p>他给了德莱尼一个皮笑肉不笑的笑容，端着餐盘去了市场部在的桌子。</p><p>“大外甥啊。”帕科慈爱地和桑乔打了声招呼。</p><p>“孙子啊。”皮什切克和蔼地和帕科打招呼。</p><p>再见，桑乔环顾了一周觉得没有人比自己辈分小，索性找了张没人的桌子吃饭。</p><p>“女婿啊，你觉不觉得今天的饭菜格外可口啊。”希茨笑着问舒尔茨。</p><p>“是…是啊岳母大人，我们赶快吃吧，吃完了西渡去。”</p><p>法夫尔对着地上的蟑螂大喊到“You shall not pass!”</p><p>瓦茨克捋着自己的白色胡须微微一笑，深藏功与名。</p><p>所谓的企业文化宣传日根本就是为了让人你看戏的吧！</p><p>我看你们明天怎么面对自己的同事们。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>